Kisses
by deathbybunny
Summary: Vivio asks Fate for a kiss on the mouth. Nanoha is less than pleased. One-shot.


**AN:** Yes, I know I should be updating my other stories, but I had to write this. The plot wouldn't leave me alone until I did. Anyway, this is based on a one comic page I saw a while ago. Vivio asks Fate for a kiss on the mouth, Nanoha is less than pleased. This is how I think the comic should've continued.

Kisses

"Fate-mama?"

A beautiful blonde haired woman turned her attention from the paper in her hand to the little girl who was kneeling beside her. She took a sip of coffee from the mug in her other hand before answering.

"Yes, Vivio?"

The little girl looked up at her with hopeful eyes.

"Can we kiss?"

Fate looked thoughtful for a moment.

"If it's kissing, we do it all the time. Like for good night or good morning or have a good day."

Vivio shook her head.

"Nu-uh. Not that. I want one on the mouth."

In the kitchen Nanoha, whom had been ease dropping on the conversation, spit out her coffee. To say she was shocked was an understatement. She could hardly believe what her daughter was asking of her godmother. A kiss? On the mouth? She couldn't help but feel jealous of the little girl. Fate and Nanoha had been dancing around each other for ages now. Even Hayate was on the verge of giving up on trying to get them together after all her efforts had failed to produce anything.

Nanoha quickly searched for a cloth to wipe the coffee off the counter. She wasn't sure what was keeping them from getting together. They lived under the same roof even after Riot Force 6 disbanded, they slept in the same bed, they were practically like a married couple! So why was it that they had yet to give it a name? Or do…. other couple like things? A blush dusted her cheeks at the images her brain was supplying.

"Wh-What's with this all of a sudden?" Fate asked her goddaughter.

"A girl at school said that she kisses mouth-to-mouth with the person she loves. Vivio loves Fate-mama! So can I?"

Nanoha was beside them so fast you'd think she used Sonic Move.

"N-No!"

"Eh?" Vivio looked confused. "Why not?"

"B-Because…" Nanoha began to mumble incoherently.

Vivio looked confused for a second before her eyes brightened up, like she'd suddenly realized something.

"Oh, I see. Nanoha-mama loves Fate-mama so she wants to go first?"

Nanoha turned tomato red.

"Yes! I mean no! I mean…."

Nanoha stopped flailing around when she swore she saw a smirk appear on Vivio's face. It was gone a second later, however, making Nanoha wonder if she had imagined it. Vivio hopped up on the couch in order to get closer to Fate.

"Well, if Nanoha-mama doesn't love Fate-mama like Vivio does, then Vivio will kiss Fate-mama!"

"Eh?" Fate was extremely confused as to what was happening.

Nanoha began to panic when Vivio took Fate's face in her hands and turned her towards herself. Once again she swore Vivio smirked at her. This time the smirk did not disappear. She suddenly felt more irritated than she'd ever felt. Not even Fate's fangirls in high school made her feel this way before. Like hell she was going to lose to her own daughter!

"Vivio! You can't kiss Fate-chan!"

Vivio stopped her actions and looked at her mother.

"Why not? Vivio loves Fate-mama."

"Not as much as I do!" Nanoha blurted out. "I love Fate-chan and I haven't even got to kiss her yet!

Everything seemed to freeze after Nanoha blurted out those words. Fate turned a nice shade of red at her best friends confession. Vivio released Fate and smiled innocently at her mother.

"Eh? So Fate-mama's lips belong to Nanoha-mama?"

"YES!"

Vivio nodded in understanding. "Okay Nanoha-mama. Vivio understands."

With that, Vivio hopped off the couch and ran upstairs to get ready for school. Suddenly realizing that they were alone, Nanoha and Fate began to do wonderful impersonations of tomatoes. Fate took a sip of her coffee once again; trying to figure out how they got to the point they were at. It all happened so fast.

Fate was about to ask Nanoha what she meant before when she suddenly found her lips covered by a different pair. Her brain effectively shut down. Nanoha on the other hand, knew exactly what she was doing. She shifted in order to straddle her gorgeous blonde friend who seemed to be in a comatose state. Fate's brain slowly rebooted and began to send out commands in order not to ruin her current situation. First thing her brain ordered was for her lips to return the heartfelt kiss her auburn friend was giving her.

The command was accepted as Fate closed her eyes and moved her lips against Nanoha's. The second order issued to her was for her free arm to wrap itself around Nanoha's waist to bring her closer. Once again, the command was accepted without any issues and Fate brought Nanoha closer to her. For her part, Nanoha was ecstatic that Fate did not push her away. She wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck, as their kiss got more intense.

Nanoha gasped when she felt Fate's tongue caress her mouth. Begging for entrance. She complied without hesitation. She'd longed for this to happen for so long! She felt Fate shift their positions and she soon found herself on her back. Fate's hands were now moving about her body, leaving her skin feeling hot with each touch.

They pulled apart for some much needed air.

"Fate-chan…" Nanoha said in a daze. "I love Fate-chan."

"I love you too Nanoha."

Fate once again claimed Nanoha's lips for another round of hot kisses.

"I'm ready for school!"

They both abruptly stopped and bolted into a sitting position. Vivio looked at her two mama's appearance. Their hair was in disarray, clothes were ruffled up and blushes stained both their cheeks. Vivio giggled at her mama's.

"Did Nanoha-mama finally get her kiss?"

"V-Vivio!"

"Vivio will walk to the bus stop by herself today. You and Fate-mama have more fun together!"

Before either could protest, Vivio ran out of the house. Fate and Nanoha looked at each other, deciding if they should take their daughters advice.

"I think Vivio's been hanging around Hayate too much." Fate commented.

"Maybe…"

"So…want to continue?" Fate asked.

"W-What?"

Fate picked up Nanoha bridal style.

"I think we've wasted enough time dancing around each other don't you?"

"Mou~ Fate-chan is a perv."

Fate blushed but didn't put down her down. Instead, she bit down on Nanoha's pulse point causing the girl in her arms to moan. Fate licked the spot where she bit.

"It's Nanoha's fault for making me wait so long."

"You didn't make a move either." Nanoha countered.

"You got a point there. I guess we both kind of dropped the ball on that one."

Fate began to walk towards their bedroom.

"Why didn't you confess sooner?" Nanoha asked.

"Why didn't you?"

"I asked first."

Fate sighed. "I guess I didn't want to ruin the friendship between us. You're the first person who reached out to me. You saved me. I owe you so much that I was afraid I'd lose everything I'd gained up until now. I was content to stay by your side as your best friend until you found someone you wanted to be with."

Nanoha tightened her grip on the blonde girl.

"Silly. You're the only one for me Fate-chan. I could never picture myself with anyone but you."

"I'm glad."

Fate opened the door to their bedroom and shut it with her foot. Sounds of giggles and later, moans drifted from the bedroom.

**Hours later**

Hayate stared at a message in front of her. Both Fate and Nanoha had called out for the remainder of the day, but that was not what was bothering her. The cause of her sudden irritation was one Vivio Takamachi.

"A deal's a deal aunt Hayate."

She looked at the girl sitting across from her. In all her years, she never thought she'd be bested by a 10 year old. Vivio had done what she'd been trying to do since she met Nanoha and Fate. She finally got the two girls together. She re-read the message again. It couldn't get much more obvious that the two were together at last thanks to Nanoha adding the PS at the end saying they were an official couple. There was no denying that Vivio had achieved the impossible.

"How did you do it?"

Hayate had to know. What could have possibly caused the White Devil to confess?

"I tried to kiss Fate-mama on the mouth."

Hayate wanted to slam her head on the desk. Of course! Jealousy! It was so simple! Why hadn't she thought of that!

"Do I get my prize now?" Vivio asked once again.

The brunette girl sighed. She had no choice but to honor her deal. No matter how ridiculous it was.

"Very well."

Hayate got up and opened the door to her office. Zafira, in his dog form, walked in.

"Zafira, you now belong to Vivio."

The blue haired dogs mouth dropped.

"Yay! I have two puppies now! You and Arf will make an adorable couple!"

Hayate watched as her faithful knight was dragged away from her office. She cried silently on the inside. Zafira was never going to forgive her for losing him in a bet against a 10 year old.

**AN:** That's it! Now, I need to get back to bed. I'm trying to get over the flu. Bleh, I hate being sick. Reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
